elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Otis Elevonic 411 and 411 M elevator installations
This is a list of notable Otis Elevonic 411 elevator installations. This list also includes the modernization version of the model, Elevonic 411 M. Otis Elevonic 411 Canada *Bentall 5, Vancouver, B.C. *Hilton Fallsview Casino Hotel, Niagara Falls, ON *Sheraton Niagara at the Falls, Niagara Falls, ON Indonesia *Indosat Ooredoo Building, Jakarta *Graha Irama, Jakarta (1993) *Mayapada Tower 2, Jakarta (1992-2014)Modernized by ThyssenKrupp in 2014 and again by Kone in 2018. *Deutsche Bank Tower, Jakarta (1996-2017, replaced into Mitsubishi NexWay in 2017) *The Sultan Hotel & Residence Jakarta - Lagoon Tower, Jakarta (1992) *Grand Sahid Jaya (Extension), Jakarta (1990) *Indonesia Stock Exchange Building B, Jakarta (1998) *Plaza Mandiri, Jakarta Thailand Bangkok *Ploenchit Tower (1992) *Thai CC Tower *Silom Complex Office Tower (1992, replaced to Xi-Zi Otis with CompassPlus in 2017) *State Tower (2001) *Wave Place Building (Office elevators) (1996) *True Tower *Sinn Sathorn Tower (1993) *Tonson Tower (1998) *Pathumwan Princess Hotel *Thai Summit Tower *Kasikorn Bank Head Office Ratburana (1995) *Home Place Building (1995) *Century Park Hotel Bangkok (1996) *Tipco Tower (1997, Modernized using CompassPlus in 2010s) *Interlink Tower (Formerly Nation Tower then TCIF Tower) *Charn Issara Tower 2 *Lake Ratchada Office Complex *Thanalongkorn Tower *Supalai Grand Tower Other cities *The Twin Lotus Hotel, Nakhon Si Thammarat United States California *Parc 55 Hotel, San Francisco *Park Central Hotel, San Francisco *Le Meridien Hotel, San Francisco *Marriott Marquis, San Francisco *JW Marriott, San Francisco *LA Times Tower, Sacramento *Park Place Tower, Sacramento *Grand Sheraton, Sacramento *Vantage Pointe Apartments, San Diego *Hazard Center Corporate Tower, San Diego *550 Corporate Center, San Diego *Advanced Equities Plaza, San Diego *Kimpton Hotel Palomar, San Diego *Hilton San Diego Gaslamp, San Diego *Manchester Grand Hyatt San Diego, San Diego *Horizons Condominiums, San Diego *Renaissance San Diego Downtown Hotel (former W Hotel), San Diego *Treo Condominiums, San Diego *Discovery at Cortez Hill, San Diego *Bayside by Bosa, San Diego *La Vita Condominiums, San Diego *ParkLoft Condominiums, San Diego *The Grande at Santa Fe Place, San Diego *Park Terrace Condominiums, San Diego *Alicante Condominiums, San Diego *Figueroa Tower, Los Angeles *Figueroa at Wilshire, Los Angeles *Gas Company Tower, Los Angeles *Landmark Towers, Los Angeles *InterContinental Los Angeles Century City, Los Angeles *TCW Tower, Los Angeles *Two California Plaza, Los Angeles *3130 Olympic Boulevard, Los Angeles *SunAmerica Center, Los Angeles *AMN Healthcare Building, Del Mar *La Jolla Commons Office Tower, La Jolla *Towers at Costa Verde, La Jolla *Wells Fargo Tower, La Jolla *Fairmont Hotel, Santa Monica *Casa Del Mar Hotel, Santa Monica *Hilton Long Beach, Long Beach *World Trade Center, Long Beach *The Westin Long Beach, Long Beach Florida *Hilton Fort Lauderdale Beach *The Ritz-Carlton, Orlando *Beach Club Resort, Lake Buena Vista *The Omni Championsgate Hotel, Orlando *1000 Legion Plaza, Orlando *Akoya Condominium, Miami Beach Illinois *The Tides, Chicago *The Shoreham, Chicago *Gleacher Center, Chicago *Hotel Palomar, a Kimpton Hotel, Chicago *360 Chicago Tower (John Hancock Center), Chicago (modernization of older elevators) *The Hyatt Regency, Chicago Loop, Chicago Nevada *Pallazo Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas, NV *Delano Las Vegas, Las Vegas, NV *Four Seasons Mandalay Bay, Las Vegas, NV *Planet Hollywood Towers Westgate, Las Vegas, NV *Hilton Grand Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas, NV *Aria CityCenter, Las Vegas, NV *Hilton Grand Vacation Club, Las Vegas, NV *Trump Tower, Las Vegas, NV *Monte Carlo Resort, Las Vegas, NV *Flamingo Hotel, Las Vegas, NV *MGM Grand Hotel & Casino, NV *Vdara Hotel, Las Vegas, NV *Circus Circus Skyline, Las Vegas, NV *Caesars Palace (Palace Tower), Las Vegas, NV *Nugget Casino Resort (South Tower), Reno, NV New York *Millenium Hilton, New York City *London Hotel, New York City *Crowne Plaza Hotel, New York City *W Times Square, New York City *Westin Times Square, New York City *The Ritz Carlton Westchester, White Plains Other states *Hilton Honolulu, Honolulu, HI *Grand Hyatt Hotel, San Antonio, TX *JPMorgan Chase Tower, Houston, TX (modernization of older elevators) *Westin Hotel, Phoenix, AZ *Chase Tower, Phoenix, AZ (modernization of older elevators) *121 West Trade St., Charlotte, NC *SunTrust Plaza, Atlanta, GA *Omni CNN Center (North Tower), Atlanta, GA *Marriott Hotel Hartford, Connecticut *1 Convention Place, Seattle, WA *333 108th Avenue Northeast, Bellevue, WA *Hilton Portland & Executive Tower, Portland, OR *Bay Watch Resort and Conference Center, North Myrtle Beach, SC *Wells Fargo Bank, Milwaukee, WI Other countries *Westin Hotel, Sydney, NSW, Australia *Eureka Tower, Melbourne, VIC, Australia *Sunshine Plaza, Hong Kong, China (1994) *Central Plaza, Wan Chai, Hong Kong (1993) *Railway Plaza, Tsim Sha Tsui, Hong Kong, China (1994) *Chong Hing Plaza, Mong Kok, Hong Kong, China (1994) *No. 9 Des Voeux Road West, Sai Ying Pun, Hong Kong (1994) *Tower A-E, Galaxia, Diamond Hill, Hong Kong, China *Tour Montparnasse, Paris, France *Marriott Hotel, Warsaw, Poland *Sheraton Hotel, Warsaw, Poland *OKO Tower, Moscow, Russia *Lomonosov Moscow State University, Moscow, Russia *Main Tower, Frankfurt, Germany *NEAT Tower, Incheon, South Korea *Building 1 - University Medical Centre Maribor (UKC Maribor), Maribor, SloveniaAwesome Otis Elevonic 411 high-rise traction elevators @ Maribor´s University Hospital (Building 1) *Orchard Building, Singapore *Republic Plaza, Singapore (1995) Otis Elevonic 411 M :Note: Year listed in '''bold' denotes the original elevator installation year before the modernization.'' Indonesia *Hotel Borobudur, Jakarta (1974 / 1995) *The Sultan Hotel & Residence Jakarta (old 1970s tower) (1976 / 1990s) *Grand Sahid Jaya Hotel, Jakarta (1974 / 1990s, replaced by Sigma in 2015-2016) *Manggala Wanabakti Building, Jakarta (modernized by Louser Lift in 2019)Inner indicator and fixtures replaced by Louser, outside indicator still original. *Kosgoro Building, Jakarta (1976 / 1996, closed after a fire in 2015) Singapore *Peninsula Plaza (1981 / early 2000s) *Hilton Hotel Singapore (1970 / 1990s) *Fook Hai Building (1974 / 1990s, modernized again in 2018) *Sim Lim Tower (1980s / 1990s, currently being modernized again) *OCBC Centre (1976 '/ early 2000s) Thailand *Indra Regent Hotel Bangkok, Bangkok ('1971 / 1990s) *Mandarin Oriental Bangkok, Bangkok (1972? / 1990s?) *Dusit Thani Bangkok, Bangkok (1970 / 1990s) United States *Prudential Tower, Boston, MA (modernized from Westinghouse elevators) *Oppenheimer Tower, Los Angeles, CA *Palace Hotel, San Francisco, CA *The Westin Peachtree Plaza, Atlanta, GA Other countries *Sheraton Hotel Hong Kong, Tsim Sha Tsui, Hong Kong, China (1974 / 1990s) *Holiday Inn Golden Mile, Tsim Sha Tsui, Hong Kong, China (1974 / 1990s, modernized again in 2017) *Mezhdunarodnaya-2, Moscow, Russia (1979 '/ 1990s or 2000s) *Central Building, Central, Hong Kong ('1958 / 1993, modernized again in 2018) 中環中建大廈otis升降機